Dragon's tale: The Beginning
by MischiveousInsaneMonkey
Summary: This is the new retyped version of New Team, Old and new enemies, Whole new adventure. Zaintar's in it along with her team and mysterious past. How does she know the team? And why is SK after her? And how are they to figure it out when Z can't remember?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I am redoing Zaintar's story…so…please bear with me.

Chapter 1: Unwelcome Guest

"Okay, will ya STOP trying to yank my whole side off and just get my disabled arm?" Sprx asked annoyed as Gibson tugged on his arm.

"I'm trying not to, but your screw is extremely unable to be unscrewed," the blue monkey replied, giving up and looking angrily at the limp arm of the red pilot. "I guess I'll have to get Otto in here to get it fixed up for you…and Nova, you'll get your arm fixed too. I have to do other things besides this anyway." After he said this, he marched out, leaving the two monkeys alone.

Sprx looked up a Nova. She was busy with her arm, cradling it and looking a bit saddened. The red monkey cleared his throat and swung his legs.

"So…are you a little peeved at the fact that you were disabled in that fight, Nova?" he asked. Without looking up at him she nodded.

"I'm so angry at myself," she said, scratching her arm. "I was too slow and I reacted too late. That Formless I could of taken out, but, no." She stopped. Sprx sighed.

"Well, we all have our moments, Nova," he said. She picked up her head and looked at him. "Some more than most…but we still learn from our mistakes…I mean, think about it…I've made mistakes in my past life, but I'm still going." Nova smiled.

"Course you are, Sprx…but, I mean…" she again stopped. Sprx reached out his free hand and rested on her arm. Nova looked into Sprx's eyes. Pink and black orbs held onto each other. Sprx smiled softly. He wished this moment could last a long time, and Nova was thinking the same thing. Both leaned closer to each other. Nova closed her eyes.

Right when the two were going to kiss, Otto burst in, a large smile on his face. Nova and Sprx pulled away, both blushing. The mechanic was oblivious of the fact that the two were about to kiss and went right over to Sprx.

"So! Whatcha want me to do?" he asked cheerfully. Sprx snorted.

"I want a new arm," he told him, picking it up and shaking it. "I wouldn't be able to fight anything with it if it still like this." Otto scratched his head, (probably thinking) snapped his fingers and went over to a tool table, grabbing a wrench and returning.

"I'll get this thing fixed in a jiffy!" he told the pilot, placing the wrench and cranking it. A few minutes past and he finally got the useless arm off and tossing it aside. Then he went to a closet that was near and flung it opened. He began to fling things out of it; boxes, tools, plastic bags, arms (none were Sprx's) and some screws.

After some more minutes past, the green monkey emerged with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I'll be switched," he said. Sprx looked anxiously at him.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. Otto again scratched his head.

"Well, I thought I got some more of your arms and…um…I guess I thought wrong," he said. Sprx's eyes widened and he fell on the table. Otto looked at the pilot, then to Nova, who shrugged and shook her head. He stepped back.

"I'll be right back," he told them. "I'm gonna go get Sprx an arm." With that, he dashed out of the room.

-------------

The streets were deserted as the green monkey walked down the street; with the sun setting, ShuggaZoom was slowly going to night. Otto shivered at the thought. He really hated being out at night, especially when Skeleton King had minions running around and hiding everywhere. He stopped underneath a lamp post and looked to the horizon. The sky was hued orange and dark purple.

He shook his head and began again to walk. He forgot all about the thought of night and focused on the item he needed to retrieve. Hopefully, old Mr. Hackman would allow him in after closing hours.

-------------

Chiro entered the room where Sprx and Nova were. He was in search for Otto, who suddenly left him while the two were in the middle of a video game tournament. The boy looked around the room and his eyes landed on Sprx, who was still lying on the metal table, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Chiro cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh…you alright Sprx?" he asked. The pilot, without getting up, gave the leader a thumb up. Nova rolled her eyes and put her head on her working arm. Chiro looked at the yellow monkey.

"Have you seen Otto? He left me while we were in a middle of a video game," the boy told her. Nova pointed to the door.

"He left to go get a new arm for Sprx here," she told him, again rolling her pink orbs and staring uselessly at the red pilot. He didn't budge a bit as he still stared at the ceiling. Chiro rubbed his head and cocked an eyebrow.

"K, well, tell him that he still plays me when he gets back," the leader told them, heading out the door. Sprx yet again gave the leader a thumb up and remained lying there.

Chiro just exited the room when he bumped into Antauri, who was making his way through the hall. The boy, embarrassed by his clumsiness, stood apologetically looking at the silver monkey.

"Sorry about that Antauri, I didn't see you," he told the robot. Antauri nodded and accepted his apology.

"And I too," he told the teenager. "For I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings as well. Something had disrupted my usual meditation of the Power Primate." He looked past the boy to where the video game was hooked up. The screen had "pause" across it in big red letters. "I notice that you have stopped your game for the time being. Is everything alright?" Chiro rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, well, Gibson came over to us a bit steamed and asked for Otto to do something for him," he replied. "Then, Otto went into the room. But, he never came out, not at least of my knowing. Anyway, I went in there and I only saw Nova and Sprx. They told me that he had left to go get Sprx a new arm because he couldn't find any." Antauri nodded his head understandingly.

"I see, but, you really shouldn't worry," he told the leader. "Otto knows his way around the city. He'll come back." Chiro looked down at the silver monkey.

"I'm not worried about that Antauri," he said. "It's starting to get dark out."

-------------

Otto walked up to Hackman's Handy Hardware Store. The place seemed dark and abandoned, but, it always looked like that. Mr. Hackman was an odd little old man who kept to himself and never ventured out of his store. Otto, though, had a good friendship with the old man. The two shared the same love for machinery, fixing things, and making things from just plain garbage. He was always welcome there to get what he pleased, including the short supply Mr. Hackman had of arms for the Monkey team that he and Otto designed themselves for the purpose of the war.

Otto knocked on the door.

"Mr. Hackman?" he called. "It's me, Otto. I need an arm for Sprx." Nobody answered him. A little confused, the green monkey rested his hand on the door. Surprisingly, the swinging door was opened. He was a little shocked, but he recovered and pushed the door fully opened. He stood in the doorway, staring inside. The place was dark and dust was beginning to collect on the shelves and tools that lined the walls. He stepped in and let the door jingle shut behind him.

The floor was littered with old magazine clips and payments that needed to be paid. Otto went over to the light switch and tried to turn the overly large lights that dangled above him. The lights gave a spark, but they didn't turn on. A bit confused at this too, the mechanic walked father into the store.

"Mr. Hackman? You in here? I need to talk to you about Sprx's arm!" he called. His voice echoed in the empty store. He continued down the rows till he saw an old looking door. He stopped and stared at it.

_Never seen that before,_ he thought and he went up to it. Curiosity fueled him to open it up and looked inside. The monkey was hit with pitch darkness. He flicked on his headlight and walked right in, unaware of a pair of silver eyes following him from on the wall above him.

His light flooded the room in a bright yellowish white light. He scanned the area. There was an old looking table, some tools, a box of some odd looking artifacts, and a lamp that didn't work. There were no windows in the room, and the only entrance and exit was the door behind him. He continued to look around until his eyes landed on a metal looking box. Otto walked over to it and hit it with his fist. It made a hollow sound, indicating that something could be held inside. He activated his saws and touched his saws to the metal. Immediately, the green blades sliced through it like it was just butter. He was surprised at this and deactivated his saws. He peeled the metal away and looked inside. He saw that the arms that they made were in there. Relieved, the mechanic grabbed an arm that had a tag that read "SPRX" on it.

He didn't notice the note till he stepped on a nail. He winced and gave out a small cry, sending the arm flying elsewhere. He looked down at where the nail lied and saw the faded paper with a couple scribbles on it. He picked it up and read the barely readable writing.

"_Otto,"_ it read. Otto unfolded it and saw some more scribbles.

"_Hey, I'm sorry, but I had to leave. It got a little dangerous when them Formless and that ugly looking monkey got too close to the store. I left the blueprint for the arms and some extras that I couldn't bring with me. You can come and go, take whatever you need._

_I went to the Safety House. So, don't freak or anything on me. I'll be fine. I survived already 3 wars; I'm ready for another one._

_Listen, you are the only one allowed in here, ight? I have something in here that don't like company besides me. I have some food for you to feed it. It eats meat, by the way. So, be careful. This room contains it. Just act natural and don't freak out on it, the thing hates screaming and flailing of the arms. _

_Hackman."_

Otto didn't take the whole note to thought. All he knew was that he was allowed to take anything he wanted without someone yelling at him or trying to beat him with a stick. He grabbed the blueprint from the table and then he was going to grab the arm, but it had disappeared. He scratched his head, shrugged and went back to the other arms. There was a good twenty of them in there. He looked around for a bag or something to put them all in, but, all he found was a large fabric tarp that was thrown carelessly in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and began to load it up when he heard a metallic clank just behind him.

He turned around and saw the arm that he had just had a few seconds ago. It had a slight glisten on it, indicating it had something wet on it. Otto cautiously stepped up to it. He knelt down and picked it up. The substance was gooey and sick feeling. He made a face of disgust and threw the arm into the pile. Suddenly, a glob of saliva splattered right beside him. He looked to it and leaned to get a closer look. It was spit alright, but what from…

He happened to look up and see a pair of narrowed silver eyes glaring at him. He froze. Something was hanging up on the ceiling, the claws digging into the cheap plastered material. The lips where curled into a snarling look, showing dangerous sharp teeth that could tear flesh in one bite. Otto could only make out the outline of the creature because of the door.

A growl rose from its throat, telling this unexpected guest that it didn't like strangers entering its territory. Otto wanted to scream, but then he remembered the note. So, he slowly edged his way back to the tarp, keeping his black orbs on the creature. It followed him, still growling at the intruder. When his hand touched the rough clothing, the creature lunged, an unnatural roar escaping from its lips. Otto had barely time to react as the thing crashed into him and both went into a heap on the floor. The creature was trying to bite Otto, but Otto held its arms away from him and shoved a foot in its face, keeping it from harming him.

Suddenly, pain sheared through his tail. He shrieked and accidentally kicked the being off of him and into the wall. He looked down at his tail and saw three deep gashes in the metal. Black oil was oozing out of the cuts. He was staring dumbfound at it then realized something. The thing had clawed feet.

Unexpectedly, the light in the ceiling flicked on, flooding the whole room. The creature covered its face from the light, hissing and growling. Otto stood and took a good look at this thing. To his surprise, this thing looked like a robotic monkey. Only, it was a little taller that a monkey.

It had a white body and a black belly. Its hands were clawed as were its feet. The antennas were pointed upwards, giving the odd-looking monkey horns. The tail metal covering was striped black and dark gray. The tail had a tip. The tip was a red spear head that flicked angrily back and forth. The feet had reddish gray ankle bands. The claws were dark gray. The helmet was black with a white stripe running down the center. The silver eyes were still narrowed and dangerously glowing.

Otto threw up his saws as the creature lunged at him once more. The monkey thought quickly. He had to do something because his body couldn't keep this up any longer. His saws would break if he didn't stop. He looked to the tarp and saw the magnet activated; only lying within a reach. He reached out for it, but it was just a little out of his grasp. The creature lunged at him, tripped, and hit him in the rump. He was shoved closer to it and his hands immediately grasped it. He threw it up in front of him and thought of a move Sprx used.

"Magno Ball Beam Splitter!" he yelled. The magnet came to life and shot out at the robotic thing. It hit it and it flew into the wall. Otto had closed his eyes while it happened. He opened them slowly and saw the thing lying unmoving on the floor. He snuck up to it and poked the body. It didn't move. He knew that the thing wouldn't stay unconscious for long so he gathered up his items and headed out, shutting the door behind him.

He couldn't wait to tell the monkey team when he got back.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so, the first chapter was a bit scarier than my old Chapter one. Well, I wanted something different for the story…so, here we go. ON TO CHAPTER TWO!!!

Chapter 2: Even Antauri needs help sometimes….

Chiro had just entered the main room when Otto came zooming by, carrying something large underneath his arms. The boy stared confusingly after him as he dashed into med bay where Nova and Sprx were at. The teenager shrugged and went back to the game. He would sit here and wait for Otto to be done.

-------------

Nova saw Otto enter in with a big huge grin on his face. He was carrying something covered in a tarp and his tail was bleeding. She was going to ask something when Sprx sat straight up and glared at the green monkey.

"What took you so long, Otto?" he asked angrily. Otto continued to grin and set the tarp down. He began to search through it with such eagerness that the two other monkeys thought that he would rip the tarp to pieces. The mechanic pulled out an arm that had the magnet activated already and he skipped over to the red pilot.

"Here we go!" he said cheerfully. He grabbed a wrench and began to work on putting on the arm. As soon as he had got it out, he got it on and Sprx began to flex it and try it out. He went to Nova and did the same thing. When Otto finished, the two thanked him and left, overwhelmed that they could get out of that place. Otto finished putting away all his items and the blueprint before following his fellow teammates out into the main room. He noticed Chiro get up and motion him to finish the game. He went over to him and grabbed his controller.

While the two played, the other four monkeys sat in their chairs and watched them. Just when Otto had killed Chiro's character, Sprx's voice made him jump.

"What the heck is all over this arm!?" he shouted. "It's all sticky and wet. It feels like my arm was in something's mouth!!" Everyone looked at it and saw the shiny substance that covered it. The slimy saliva then reminded Otto of the thing he had seen in the store. He got up and began to wave his arms up and down.

"IWENTTOHACKMAN'SSTOREANDIGOTTHEMARMSFORYOUGUYSANDTHENIWENTINTO THISROOMANDHACKMANLEFTANOTETHATTOLDMEABOUTTHEARMSANDHEALSOSAID THATTHEREWASSOMEWEIRDCREATUREINTHEREANDHETOLDMETONOTFREAKOUTANDTHENTHETHINGATTACKEDMEANDIT'SSTILLTHERE! IATTACKEDITWITHSPRX'SNEWARM

ANDTHENIKNCOCKEDITOUTBUTIDON'TKNOWIFIKILLEDITANDIREALLYHYPERANDWANTADRINKOFSOMETHING!!!!" he exclaimed. He began to pant because he wasted his breath in his hyper speech. The rest of the team looked oddly at Otto as though they had just experienced another Gibson dumb moment that one time when they lived their fear. Sprx shook his head.

"Easy, Otto," he told him. Otto stopped waving his arms and stared at the red monkey with attention. "Now, I want you to say that again nice and slowly, alright?" Otto nodded furiously. He retold the team in the slowest way he could muster and explained the creature he had seen in the room. Gibson stopped him at that.

"I don't recall any other monkeys or anything else that was like us in any of the Alchemist's previous archives," he said. "If he did, then either the document was lost, stolen, or even deleted for protective purposes." Antauri nodded.

"It appears we have a mission, team," the silver monkey said. "To bring whatever Otto saw back to the Super Robot to see what we are really dealing with. Maybe this beast knows more about things than we do." The team nodded there heads, all except for Sprx, who waved his hands in his face and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, no WAY am I fighting with this new arm when I just got it replaced," he told them. Nova snorted and grabbed Sprx's arm, dragging him to the tube.

"C'mon you sissy," she said. The others followed, but Antauri stayed behind for a moment. He was thinking about what was going to take place, what would be in store for them when they get there, or what the outcomes of this would be. Maybe this new creature was what had disturbed the Power Primate a couple of hours ago.

"Yo, Antauri!" Chiro's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you coming?" Antauri shook his head to clear it and went down the tube to rejoin his teammates.

Deep down, though, he felt that this capturing would bring out something very horrifying.

-------------

The team made it to the door of the old hardware store. Non of them touched the door, because they weren't about ready to go in. But, finally Nova broke through them and pushed the door opened.

"Scaredy cats," escaped her lips as she stepped inside the empty store. The other followed, with Otto leading them to the back of the store. He showed them the door but didn't go in. The others stared at this door as well. None of them said anything. They, except for Otto, felt a strange aurora coming from it. It seemed to wrap around the team members like heavy coils.

They all were seeing some weird memory. There was the monkey team, but, instead of Chiro, it was Mandarin in his robotic monkey form and Antauri was black instead of silver. The leader of the Hyperforce seemed to be yelling at this other monkey, but, they noticed it was no monkey they had ever seen before. It was a little taller then themselves, with a white body and a black chest. The clawed hands were clenched at its sides as it took the words in. Its silver eyes were narrowed and glaring at this so-called "leader". The tail flicked dangerously back and forth, even hinting more that it was angry. The team couldn't make out the words of what the previous leader was saying, but they knew it wasn't good. Then, the mysterious monkey's eyes lost their pupils and the eyes turned to slits.

Suddenly, a loud voice shook their souls. It began to speak in an unknown language to them, well, to the past team. They stepped back terrified as this monkey released its anger out on them. Then, it turned on its heel and walked to the tube. Before it left, it looked over its shoulder at the team.

"_You'll regret ever accusing me for telling a lie,_" the monkey said. "_I'll come back, and show you that I was telling the truth._" Then, the memory faded and they were standing back in the room once more, still staring at Otto. Antauri went in front of them and closed his eyes. He silently opened the door and floated in. The others were about to go in with him, but he motioned them not to. They nodded, but were a bit hesitant as the silver monkey shut the door behind himself.

-------------

Antauri returned back to standing. He looked around the room with his blue eyes, but, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He cautiously stepped towards the table where the lamp didn't work and papers and pens were covering the wooden surface. A little curious, he brushed the pens and paper off and was now staring at deep gouges and scratches all over the table's once smooth surface. They read only one word, which, when he read them, sent shivers down his spine.

Zaintar. All over the scarred surface of the wooden material, this word screamed up at Antauri. The word somewhere in his mind rang a little bell, as though he had heard it before in a distant memory. He couldn't put his finger on it. He wondered of how this creature Otto had talked about knew of this name. Maybe Zaintar was the name of this scary beast that lurked somewhere in this darkened and mold covered room that it called home. Antauri activated his ghost claws when he heard a scrape from behind him.

"Zaintar, if that is your name, listen to me," he told the darkness. Somewhere on the wall, the creature froze and looked to where the name had come from. "I am Antauri, second in command of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. I am not here to hurt you, just to talk." He strained to hear if the thing would make any noise that signified that it was here. The creature stood completely motionless, still confused at the silver monkey.

"_Antauri,_" the beast growled. Antauri spun to his name and saw the animal on the wall, staring at the monkey with a sadden expression. The silver monkey stood still in a battle stance, showing the beast his claws. The beast slowly crawled off the wall and when it stood, it stood a little hunched, the claws almost touching the ground. The silver eyes dug deep into the monkey's mind, flicking through past memories and nightmares that he had. Suddenly, the eyes turned narrow once more and an unearthly roar tore through the room.

A memory that was to be forgotten in Antauri's mind it found in its.

It charged Antauri and rammed him into the wall. Antauri struggled with the beast as it tried to rip at his robotic body. He, instinctively, ranked his magenta claw across the mysterious monkey's face. It howled in pain and dropped Antauri, rubbing its face tenderly. It then turned to Antauri with hatred in its eyes and launched at him and tackled him to the floor. Suddenly, the floor beneath them gave way and the two tumbled into the darkness.

-------------

The rest of the monkey team heard the splintering of wood and the shouts of Antauri. Knowing something bad had happened, Chiro kicked down the door. It shattered to pieces as the force rippled through the old material. The boy ran in, followed closely by the other monkeys. Before anyone knew it, they fell down the hole that was now there.

The team seemed to fall forever till a hard surface stopped Chiro. He was about to get up when the others came flying down and landed on top of the leader. The team was dazed for a moment, but then Chiro pushed his members off of him and looked around. Sprx rubbed his head and looked around also.

"Hey, haven't we been here before?" he asked. The team followed the red pilot's gaze and sure enough, they were back in the room where the Secret Society had gathered and how Valina and Mandarin had gotten back the evil lord Skeleton King's skull. Chiro remembered how the two people, the ones that he had trusted, were the leaders of the whole thing. Gibson took out a scanner that searched the whole room. The mechanism picked up two blinking lights; one green and another red.

"I've targeted Antauri and the creature Otto told us about," he said, turning to where the signals were stronger. "They seem to be coming from this room here." He walked towards an opening in the wall and slipped in. One by one, the others followed him, unaware a black shadow that followed them too.

-------------

Antauri ducked as a blood red claw swung right where his head was before. The creature hissed angrily at the silver monkey and swung faster at him. Antauri dodged and ducked out of the way, while sending out his own attacks. But, to his dismay, it blocked it and attacked even harder than the last time. Antauri leaned out of the way of another attack. Unfortunately, he misjudged and was hit with the beast's other hand. He flew into the stone wall behind him. He slid to the cold floor. He tried to get up, but his energy was almost gone.

The creature stood in front of the fallen monkey and raised a claw to finish him, when a lightning bolt hit it. It roared in pain and stumbled away from Antauri's fallen form. The silver monkey smiled weakly at his team mates as they came to him. They surrounded him like a sort of barrier. Sprx looked down at the silver monkey and chuckled.

"Even you need help sometimes, Antauri," he said, turning his attention back to the monkey-like creature. It had recovered from Chiro's attack and was hissing and growling up a storm. Otto attacked it first.

"Swirling Destructor Saws!" he called. The saws launched at the creature and hit it. The thing flew into the wall opposite of the team. Otto was going to attack again when a bright light of beam hit the green monkey and threw him into the wall. He hit it hard and fell to the ground, not moving and knocked out. Gibson went next, aiming his drills at the beast.

"Spin Shocker!" he shouted out the attack. The mysterious monkey waited till the bolts were closer and opened its claws and took in the attack into a silver sphere that began to form in its hand. Then, it shot it back out at the scientist. He was knocked off his feet and he hit Otto and the two both fell to the floor again. Sprx looked to his buddies and then he turned and glared angrily at the creature.

"Now you're in for it, you freak!" he shouted. He pointed his magnets at the animal. "Magno Tingler Blast!" A ball of electric energy flew at the creature, but, it leaped in the air and put out a leg. The creature swung its leg and kicked Sprx across the head. He flipped and fell to the floor, his eyes swirled and stars swirling around his head. He recovered and saw the beast standing above of him.

"_You dare call me a freak?_" it snarled. Before it could do anything else, Nova's fist hit it in the side of the face, making it fly away from Sprx. She went after the beast with fire glowing in her eyes.

"I hope you like getting a little hot," she told it and her eyes went from pink to red and she lunged with her fist out. "Flame Fist Fury!" A stream of flame shot out of her fist and hit the creature dead on. The flames engulfed the beast. It howled in pain and fell to its knees. Nova was thinking it was all over, when suddenly, the flames turned from yellow to dark gray in seconds. The thing got up and looked right at Nova.

The once controlled flames of Nova shot out at her and wrapped hot tentacles around her yellow fur. She screamed and tried to escape the grasp of the flame, but, she couldn't. Chiro took action and leaped up.

"Lightning kick!" he called. The attack sliced through the tendrils and Nova dropped to the floor, her fur ruffled and a bit burned. Chiro suddenly felt a hand grab his ankle and he was sent flying through the air. He hit a pillar and it broke to pieces. He rubbed his head and was on his knees when he saw the legs of the creature in front of him. He looked up and saw a dark ball form in the opened claw of the enemy. Chiro watched in horror as the blast became bigger and dangerous.

Suddenly, the eyes of the opponent went wide and the blast dissipated into a black mist. The arms went limp to its sides and the tail drooped. Before Chiro said anything, the creature was released and a familiar face was behind it. The limp body fell to the floor with a loud thud, the blank eyes showing the surprise that it experienced. Antauri had ghosted his claw into the back of the beast head and knocked it out before it was too late. He smiled at Chiro, who smiled back. The silver monkey helped the boy up. The others had recovered and joined the two. They stared down at the limp body of the creature. Antauri looked at Gibson, who was examining the body safely.

"I can't determine what it really is until we can bring it back to the Super Robot," he told them. Chiro nodded and picked up the unconscious body. He was about to walk out of the room when something launched out at him and knocked the body out of his arms. The team turned to where the figure landed and saw who it was.

Mandarin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Weird

The knocked out creature landed to the floor between the team and Mandarin. The bone monkey cackled.

"You don't mind if I take this thing off of your hands," he said. Chiro glared at him and he and the monkeys went into a battle stance.

"You won't go any where with that creature, Mandarin," Chiro told the monkey. "Not when we are still standing." The bone monkey smirked. He pulled out a new pincher that replaced his old one that Gibson broke. The team looked at this new weapon with a look of terror.

"Then stand no more," he said. The pincher opened and a purple ball developed inside of it. Before the monkey team could react, the blast launched out and hit them. The team was knocked off of their feet and thrown up against the walls. They tried to get down, but invisible bonds held them. The monkey once again cackled and walked to the limp body.

"Skeleton King will be pleased when I bring you to him," he told the body. He was about to pick it up, but then the eyes flashed on and pupils were now in its eyes. The mysterious monkey flipped up and stood. Mandarin backed up. The eyes looked at Mandarin and it smirked.

"I bet he would, but, what would happen if you didn't?" it asked. The voice was of a girl, with a hint of angelic tone and demonic. The monkey put her claws together and a bubbling sphere developed.

"SPELL OF THE WING!" she yelled. Suddenly, the blast hit Mandarin square in the chest. The monkey shrieked and then, he winked out, the blast teleporting him back to the fortress of Skeleton King. The monkey team was then released from the bonds and landed to the floor. The monkey turned and looked at them, a weak smile on her face.

"Hey guys," she said. Then, she fell to the ground. The team rushed over to her and Chiro picked her up.

"Make sure nobody else is here to take her," he ordered. The monkeys nodded and went ahead and behind Chiro, while he carried the mysterious monkey in his arms. He looked down at her empty eyes.

Who was she?

-------------

The team arrived back at the Super Robot at 2:00 in the morning. They, except for Antauri and Gibson, were exhausted and wanted some sleep before they had to officially get up. Gibson ordered Chiro to bring the burden he had carried into med bay where the scientist would do some tests and see if she was all right. Antauri wanted to learn more about her and followed the blue monkey into the room, while the others went to their rooms to retire for the rest of the night.

The silver monkey entered the room while Gibson began hooking the monkey up to the computer for some testing. His blue eyes studied the unconscious figure. His spiritual sense picked up something powerful coming from her, but was unsure of what this aurora was. Gibson, on the other hand, was unaware of the notifying and continued his research. He typed something in the computer and a body image of the knocked out monkey appeared on the screen. It began reading her bio-signs and scanning her body to see if any extensive damage was done during the battle.

"Interesting," he muttered as he stared at the screen. Antauri looked to the scientist with a curious expression. "Her body structure is far more superior than ours. Her bone thickness is off the chart. In all my science studying years, never before have I seen something like this." The silver monkey looked at him.

"Is she a monkey?" he asked. Gibson took another look at the monitor before answering Antauri.

"If she is a monkey, and I highly doubt she is, she must be full of steroids or bone massing medication, because no regular monkey can have what she has without literally working himself to the limits," he told the silver monkey. Antauri nodded and looked to the screen. He saw something faint glowing in the center of the unconscious patient. Wondering what it was, he motioned it to Gibson who zoomed in on it. When it came into view, he stepped away from the monitor with a look of shock on his face.

"That…cannot be possible!" he gasped. Antauri saw it too. Besides a heart, a glowing black and white sphere was attached in its place. This core made everything work. It wasn't a robotic core either. It was pure energy that was keeping this mysterious thing lying on the table alive. Gibson scanned the rest of her internal organs. She had them; brain, digestive tract, respiratory system, the whole shebang, but, her core is what scared the scientist the most. Never in his lifetime had he seen something like this before in a living mammal.

Suddenly, Antauri remembered something from long ago. When he and the team went to Neko, the safe haven for all mystical creatures, he noticed something in them too. They all had cores instead of hearts. Antauri shook his head. She couldn't be a dragon. There was no possible way for something that big to be something so small. But, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed reasonable. He cleared his throat.

"I think I may know what this creature is Gibson," he told his fellow comrade. Gibson looked at him.

"What is your thought?" he inquired. Antauri took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Remember when we went to Neko a few months back?" the robot asked. Gibson nodded. "Do you remember about that dragon we fixed up?" Again a nod, followed by the widening of his eyes.

"Impossible! How can…" he was stripped of words at this frightful realization. Antauri shrugged.

"Somehow, it seems the Alchemist knew a lot more than we knew, Gibson," he whispered. Gibson sighed and went over to the "dragon". He grasped a plug and placed it on the back of the cyborg's head.

"She'll be ready when everyone else wakes up," he told Antauri. "In the meantime, I think I'll hit the sack for the last hours of night. You mind watching her while I am away?" Antauri thought a moment before nodding. The scientist stretched, told his second leader good-night, and headed for his room. Antauri floated over to the recharging dragon and placed a hand on her clawed one.

He was anxious to find out who she really was.

-------------

7:00 a.m. Everyone was up, getting ready for the day and waiting for Gibson to give them the okay to enter the med bay. Sprx was very interested in the newcomer, wondering who the heck she was and why she was in a dump of a hardware store for most her life. Otto was running about as usual, hyper and clueless to everything around him. He had completely forgotten about last night. Nova was excited about the new monkey. Another female around…finally someone to talk to about girl things and battle tactics. Chiro was just as anxious. He was awake all night, trying to figure out who she was. But, his attempts to figure it out were futile.

Suddenly, the door to med bay opened and Gibson stood there, a wide grin on his face.

"She's awake and doing well, Monkey Team," he told them. All, except for Otto, gave a sigh of relief. "Now, I am going to lay down some rules; 1. Please be very calm with her. As far as we can tell, she's still getting better from her coma she was in. 2. Try to keep the questions to a minimum. And 3. Keep your voices down. Her hearing right now is very sensitive. One loud note could damage her hearing. That includes you Otto," he finished. The green monkey heard his name, gave the scientist a dumb look and bobbed his head up and down. Gibson rolled his eyes and led the remaining team members inside.

As they entered, they saw the mysterious monkey talking in hushed tones with Antauri. When they came in, Gibson cleared his throat and got their attention. The white cyborg turned to look at the team. A smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up.

"Hello Monkey Team," she said in a very hoarse tone. The monkeys waved and Chiro nodded his head. "I'm really glad to see you guys again…wait…who's the kid?" she suddenly asked as she saw the black haired boy. Chiro was taken aback by the question, but regained himself.

"I'm Chiro," he replied. Otto suddenly butted in before the mysterious monkey could say anything else.

"SOO Are you like a monster or somethin'?" he asked rather loudly. Nova whacked Otto across the head.

"Otto, don't be rude!" she told him angrily. Otto rubbed his now hurting head, but stopped when their friend began to chuckle at his question. The monkeys and boy looked to her.

"No, I'm a dragon one of you guys," she replied. "Now, where did you get something like 'monster'?" The team gave each other odd looks. The dragon looked confusingly from them to Antauri, who was still floating by her side. "What's going on Antauri?" she asked him. Antauri looked to the white dragon and sighed.

"We found you in the hardware store," the silver monkey told her. The dragon cocked her head. "You acted like a mindless monster. Do you remember anything?" The dragon thought a moment.

"Uh…no…I can't remember anything…" she replied. "All I can remember is this big fight that I had …then everything went black…" she went silent for a moment. The team looked anxiously at her. She furrowed her eyebrow and looked off into nothingness. It as a while before anyone said anything. The dragon's eyes suddenly flickered on and off, then she blinked. Antauri rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked oddly at the monkey. "No…I can't remember a thing…" Again she broke off. Gibson cleared his throat.

"Can we get a name?" he asked. The dragon smiled and nodded.

"The name's Zaintar."

-------------

Zaintar was able to walk around the Super Robot, with the help of Nova. She was still a bit unstable. The yellow monkey was supporting her while also showing the dragon around. Zaintar, to her surprise, was actually quite interested in what the other female was saying, always full with another question. The others, mainly Otto and Sprx, were following behind the two. When Zaintar got to the main room and saw the tubes, she cocked her head.

"What are those for?" she asked. Sprx gladly answered that.

"We go up those to get to our operating stations when the alarm goes off," he told her, motioning to the tubes. "And then we go and kick some bad guy butt!" Otto pumped a fist into the air.

"Yeah! And we rock!" he shouted. Zaintar smiled at their joy.

"Sounds cool," she replied. Nova rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Zaintar, we better leave before they begin talking about how well they pilot and what latest invention up their sleeve," she muttered. Zaintar giggled and waved bye to the two boys.

Antauri followed the two girls with his eyes before going back to meditating. He smiled inwardly. Their new friend was getting a lot of attention since she had been released from the lab, especially from Nova. He was glad to see Nova finally had someone to talk "girl" conversations with. That was a good thing on her part, but, he had to think of the other allies. Would they accept her? He shook his head. He would wait until that moment. For now, he was trying to focus on a disturbance that grooved the Power Primate's flow. He was rather curious of this new essence. It had a will of its own, as a matter of fact, traveling rather smoothly within the flow. It surprised him that it wasn't trying to take control of it. He saw the blue colored line swim along, carefree almost. He followed it, but, right as he was about to touch it, it vanished from view.

Antauri was quite shocked as it disappeared from existence. The silver monkey sat motionless for a moment before returning to his original place. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could find that essence again.

-------------

"And this is where you'll sleep till we get another room," she told the dragon as they entered Nova's room. Zaintar looked around. Stuffed animals piled certain areas of the room, giving the room the air of a girl's domain. Along with the animals, there were some fighting materials in a designated corner where Nova probably practices when there is nothing else to do.

Near the monkey's sleeping tube, a somewhat bed was placed there. Zaintar knew that that would be her bed from now on. The dragon slipped her arm from around Nova's shoulder and sort of stumbled to the bed. She eased herself on it, lied down, and closed her eyes, acting as though she was sleeping. Nova watched her with anxious eyes. Zaintar opened one eye and smiled at the other female.

"I like it," the dragon said. "It's very comfy…makes me want to go to sleep already." Nova rolled her eyes. Zaintar caught it and chuckled.

"You can sleep when it's dark, Zaintar," the yellow monkey told her. Zaintar pushed out her lower lip.

"But I don't wanna leave," she said in a mocking child voice. Nova snorted. Suddenly, the yellow monkey jumped in her direction, landing on the bed with Zaintar. Zaintar was jostled up and the two's heads collided. A loud _**THUNK **_resounded in the room. Zaintar and Nova fell to the bed, holding their heads and laughing. Nova was the first to recover and she grabbed Zaintar's arm.

"C'mon, you lazy excuse for a dragon," she said playfully. "There's a lot more to do before we have to call it quits." Zaintar looked at the monkey and cocked her eyebrow.

"Does that include you hurting me more?" she inquired rather sarcastically. Nova laughed again.

"It could if you don't get up!" she exclaimed. Zaintar jumped out of bed and, even though she was still a little tipsy, followed Nova out of the room.

-------------

It was a little before 6 when Nova and Zaintar showed back into the main room. The boys were doing what they usually do: Chiro and Sprx were playing a video game, Otto was tinkering with his invention in his chair, Gibson was busy reading chemistry and Antauri was meditating in the far corner. Nova went over to the two competing comrades and Zaintar stood alone for a minute before walking over to Otto. What he was tinkering with made her rather curious. She stopped a few feet in front of him, not wanting to frighten him as he worked.

He was fiddling with a metallic orb. The green monkey had it pried open and was messing around with the insides. He had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he rewired this and re-plugged that. Zaintar cocked her head as he did this and leaned a bit closer to get a better look. She turned her head the other way and scanned the item. It seemed to be some sort of shielding mechanism, like a ready-shield to be used in battle. She saw the little plasma core inside of it.

Someone clearing their throat made her turn her attention from Otto. She looked around the room and saw Sprx, waving to her to come and join their game. Zaintar smiled and jogged over to where the two monkeys and boy lied. She looked up at the screen and cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of game is it?" she inquired. Chiro grabbed the empty container and handed it to her. She took it and looked it over.

"Rocket Pilot Advanced," Chiro told her as she continued to check the box out. "I bought it a couple of weeks ago from the gaming shop not too far from here."

"'Test your piloting skills with this game! Then you'll see if you're good enough to finish the last level…that is if you can make it to it.'" Zaintar read from the back of the box. She handed it back to Chiro. "Sounds like a fun game. Mind if I have a try?" Chiro nodded and handed her the controller in his hands.

"Be my guest," he said. Zaintar grabbed it and plopped down besides Sprx. The red monkey smirked at the dragon.

"I'm the best pilot around here, Z," he bragged. "I'll be easy on you." Zaintar smirked back.

"Please, do your best, Sprx," she said, turning her head to the screen. "I love a challenge."

-------------

Sprx thwacked his head on the metal floor. Zaintar had beaten him for the 10th time in a row. Zaintar, though, smiled and tapped Sprx on the head.

"Nice game," she said. "Wanna play again?" The red monkey sat up and set the controller to the floor. By the way he looked, he wasn't too happy about the thought that he was beaten…by a girl. The best pilot around wasn't the best pilot around after all. Before the pilot could say anything, Antauri floated over to them.

"It's time for some shut eye, team," he said. Zaintar stood and stretched. Gibson cleared his throat and stood as well.

"It's a shame that they can't play another game," the blue monkey joked. "It was such a joy seeing Sprx get beat at something he thinks he's good at." Sprx spun and glared at the blue simian.

"I **AM** way better at piloting then you'll ever be, Professor Brain strain," he sneered. "You make Skeleton King look like a pro!" It was Gibson's turn to glare at him.

"'Like a pro'!?!?!" he said rather disgusted. "Oh, please! You just can't handle the fact that a girl, who had been in a coma for who knows how long, beat you!" The two got into each other's faces and hatred radiated from their eyes.

"Slow Poke!"

"Naïve little snot!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me very clear, Sprx-77…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" someone's voiced roared at them, cutting the argument cold. Everyone looked to the speaker. They were shocked to find out that it was Zaintar they had heard. She was standing their, staring hard at the two monkeys. Her sudden change of behavior frightened them. It seemed…well…out of the ordinary. Like, it was evil almost. Zaintar stared at them a second longer, suddenly blinked her eyes, looked at the team, and then sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry, but it was getting a little out of hand right then," she told them. Then she fixed her eyes on the two that were arguing moments before. Her eyes narrowed.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You both are acting like a bunch of two year old fighting over a stupid game. I would expect better behavior from you, if you are shining examples of what heroes are to act like," she said sternly. The two bowed their heads unable to look the dragon in the eye. The dragon nodded and turned to walk to her room.

"I'm listening to what Antauri said," she replied to all their stares as she was walking away. "Maybe you should do the same." Then, she disappeared. The team looked at one another. They were speechless for a moment. Zaintar frightened them a bit. A million questions ran through their heads as they tried to contemplate the situation that had happened. Then, one by one, they left for there rooms, all except for Antauri.

He stood motionless for a moment. He had sense something when Zaintar stopped the argument. The Power Primate had been disrupted by an unseen energy. He felt it was angry, like it was about to snap. He looked to where Zaintar had walked off to.

He had a feeling it had something to do with Zaintar.


End file.
